Sanggupkah Aku
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Uzumaki-Uchiha Menma, pemuda berusia 15 Tahun yang mendapat misi konyol dari Nanadaime-sama sekaligus ayahnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Apa misi konyol itu? Silahkan di baca - NARUSASU! MPREG! Happy Reading!


"Hoam..."

Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menguap lebar sembari berjalan di jalanan desa Konoha yang mulai sepi. Kalau tebakannya benar, saat ini telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi ranking A dan ingin segera tertidur lelap di atas kasur empuknya. Ahh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu tak tahan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai dan sampailah ia di depan kediaman sederhana miliknya – Lebih tepatnya kedua orang tuanya – Lampu halaman memang dibiarkan menyala, begitu juga dengan lampu teras depan rumah.

Pintu yang tidak di kunci membuatnya dengan mudah memasuki rumah tanpa membangunkan kedua orang tuanya yang mungkin telah terlelap dari pada menunggunya pulang. Ia maklum akan hal itu, kedua orang tuanya telah bekerja seharian dan salah satu orang yang penting di desa, jadi mereka pun sama-sama sibuk.

"Tadaima..." ujarnya pelan sembari melepaskan sepatu ninjanya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan pula menuju kamarnya dan berniat melakukan hal yang sedari tadi ia bayangkan sebelum sebuah suara cukup membuat terkejut.

"Lagi-lagi kau pulang tidak sesuai jadwal, seharusnya malam ini kau masih beristirahat di sana dan baru pulang esok harinya." Ujar seseorang dari dalam kegelapan. Yah, karena lampu di dalam rumah dimatikan, jadi gelap kan?

Pemuda itu menampilkan cengirannya lalu berujar setengah meringis. "Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik, aku tidak tahan lagi untuk segera tidur di atas kasur yang empuk, Kaa-san~"

Seseorang yang di panggil Kaa-san itu hanya mendengus lalu menyalakan saklar lampu ruang utama dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil aku 'Kaa-san' aku ini laki-laki!" orang itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci dapur lalu mengambil panci dan mengisi panci itu dengan air, ia menyalakan kompor dan menaruh panci itu di atasnya.

"Cepat ganti baju dan cuci muka, malam ini kau makan ramen saja. Makanan malam sudah dihabiskan oleh orang idiot di rumah ini."

"Hai... Hai..." pemuda berambut hitam itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar dan sesampainya di sana, ia segera menerjunkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu segera kembali bangkit dan mengambil pakaian tidurnya, mengganti pakaian ninjanya dengan baju tidur tersebut dan menuju ke kamar mandi lalu mencuci muka. Setidaknya ia terlihat lebih segar.

Ia kembali ke dapur dan melihat sosok itu telah menyediakan ramen siap makan di atas meja makan, lekas ia menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di kursinya.

"Itadakimasu!" serunya lalu melahap ramen tersebut dengan lahap. Sosok yang tadi ia panggil Kaa-san itu mendudukan dirinya di samping kursi yang ia tempati dan memperhatikan dalam diam dirinya yang tengah makan.

"Ada apa?" ia menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memandang sosok itu dengan pandangan tanya. "Kau juga mau makan ramen?"

Sosok itu mendengus lalu melemparkan pandangan mengejek. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa salah jika orang tua memandang anaknya yang tengah makan?"

"Risih aja, kalau kau mau ramen, aku mau berbagi denganmu kok." Ujar pemuda itu sembari mendorong mangkuk ramennya kepada sosok di sampingnya.

Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali mendorong mangkuk ramen itu kepada dirinya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak sekali mendapatkan misi, aku merasa jarang melihatmu di rumah." Ujarnya.

"Salahkan saja Tou-san. Dia kan yang memberiku banyak misi, kayak nggak ada shinobi yang lain saja."

"Tetapi kau suka kan?"

Ia menghentikan makannya. Karena sudah habis tentunya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Menurut teman-temanku, aku salah satu Chunin paling banyak misi di desa. Klien yang meminta misi pun kadang tidak percaya jika aku seorang Chunin."

"Jadi..." Sosok itu menggantukan perkatannya, "Kau sudah siap jika kau akan menjadi seorang Jounin sebentar lagi?"

Mendadak dirinya yang tengah meminum air putih tersedak. Mata birunya memandang tak percaya seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, yang dengan santainya mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. "Nani?!"

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : **NaruSasu** Pastinya. Inget **NaruSasu!** Yang nggak suka jangan nekat baca! Nggak menerima review 'Seandainya ini SasuNaru atau kenapa nggak SasuNaru aja' Jawabannya simple banget, Suka suka aku dong :p

Genre : Family and Romance.

Rating : **T lalu M **( Buat **Lime****/Lemon(?)**yang singkat wkwkwk) jadi bagi yang nggak berani baca Rated M, masih bisa baca ini kok. Adegan Limenya bisa di SKIP, OK!

Warning : OC, typo, Boys Love, MPREG, semi cannon, **NARUSASU!**, Lime/Lemon, eyd berantakan, dll.

.

Happy Reading...

.

Pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha, sudah banyak warga yang beraktifitas, baik untuk berdagang, bertani, atau pun berkebun. Hari yang tepat sekali untuk melakukan banyak kegiatan, namun tidak untuk pemuda yang satu ini. Terlihat jika pemuda itu masih bergelung di bawah hangatnya selimut, tidurnya sangat nyenyak sekali hingga mendengkur. Mungkin karena misi yang ia jalani hampir setiap hari lah yang membuatnya lelah.

Pintu terbuka oleh sepasang tangan berwarna putih, sang pemilik tangan tersebut terdiam sebentar di depan pintu lalu kembali menutupnya.

"Aku yakin jika kau tidak akan tega membangunkannya."

Ia memandang seseorang yang bersuara tadi lalu berjalan menjauhi dia.

"Lain kali beri misi seperti itu kepada ninja yang lain. Walaupun dia kuat, setiap manusia juga memiliki batasan kan?" ujarnya sedikit kesal.

"Dan dia harus melewati batasan itu untuk menjadi seorang Jounin, sayang..."

"Jika ia sampai jatuh pinsan saja. Jangan harap aku membukakan pintu rumah ini untukmu."

Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu dengan lembut memeluk lelaki yang lebih tua 3 bulan darinya itu dari belakang. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada pundak lelaki yang sudah ia nikahi enam belas tahun yang lalu, tidak di hitung dengan pertemuan mereka sebagai anggota tim 7 beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberikan libur tiga hari kepadanya," ujarnya tepat di telinga sang pasangan. "Tetapi setelah itu, ia harus tetap menjalankan misi. Kau berniat mempromosikan dirinya menjadi Jounin kan? Itu salah satu syaratnya."

"Hn." Lelaki berambut hitam itu melepas paksa pelukan di pinggangnya lalu kembali berjalan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya tadi.

Ia menghela nafasnya lalu memakai jubah kebesarannya sebagai seorang hokage ke tujuh di Konoha . Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kumpulkan anggotamu yang menurutmu layak dan aku memberikanmu waktu satu jam untuk berkumpul di ruang kerjaku. Kau sudah mengerti apa tugasmu kan?" suara sang Uzumaki mendadak menjadi lebih serius.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengambil pedang yang khusus dibuat untuk dirinya lalu mengambil topeng kucing miliknya yang sebelumnya sudah ia letakkan di atas meja. "Mengerti. Hokage-sama" ujar sang ketua ANBU di bawah kepemimpinan Hokage. Uchiha Sasuke.

O#..#.#..#.#..#.#..#.#..#

Uzumaki Menma membuka kedua matanya perlahan saat merasakan sinar matahari semakin terang menyinari wajahnya, ia mengeliat perlahan lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia memandang ke jendela dan melihat jika matahari telah menjulang tinggi dan hampir tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Nani?!" teriaknya panik lalu memandang jam dindingnya. Tepat pukul setengah dua belas siang ia baru terbangun. Ada secarik kertas di atas mejanya, ia mengambilnya lalu membacanya dalam hati.

_**Cepat mandi dan 'Sarapan'! Aku yakin kau sudah bisa menghangatkan lauk sendiri Menma.**_

Pesan yang sangat siang namun Menma dapat mudah memahaminya. Ia lekas menuruni tempat tidurnya, menyambar handuk yang terjemur rapi bersama pakaian yang dicuci, lalu berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian ia telah siap dengan pakaian rumah yang biasa ia gunakan jika tidak ada misi.

Kruyuk...

Ia mengelus-elus perutnya yang mulai kepalaran dengan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke dapur, mengeluarkan makanan tadi pagi dari dalam kulkas lalu memanaskannya.

Duduk dengan tenang di atas kursi meja makan lalu memakan lauknya dengan tenang. Suasana sunyi di dalam rumahnya sangat terasa sekali, hingga bunyi detikan jam pun sampai terdengar. Inilah yang membuatnya tidak betah di rumah sendirian jika tidak ada misi.

"Besok aku minta misi sama Tou-san ah!" walaupun ia selalu mengeluh dengan banyaknya misi yang ia dapatkan, tetapi akan terasa membosankan jika ia tidak menerimanya barang sedetikpun. Hiperbola memang, tetapi itulah kenyataan yang di hadapai oleh anak pasangan shinobi paling di segani di Konoha.

Sore menjelang malam, sang ayah baru saja pulang sebelum dirinya menyalakan televisi, ia membalas ucapan Naruto dengan kata 'Okaeri' dan ia merasakan pergerakan pria pirang tersebut ke arahnya.

"Kaa-san tidak pulang bersamamu?" tanyanya saat tak melihat sosok yang biasanya selalu berada di dekat Naruto saat pulang dari kerjanya.

"Kau akan di hajar jika dia mendengar kau memanggilnya Kaa-san," balas Naruto bercanda lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Menma. "Dia ada misi yang lumayan panjang sebagai seorang ANBU. Jangan tanya apa misinya, karena itu semua adalah rahasia."

"Yah yah, aku tahu." Ujar Menma dengan nada malas. "Besok aku juga meminta misi darimu. Bosan tahu di rumah terus, nggak ada kerjaan. Menyebalkan sekali..." ujarnya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap istirahat sampai tiga hari kedepan." Naruto berkata dengan nada final. Ia menyenderkan badannya di sofa dan melihat wajah lucu anak tunggalnya itu yang tengah merajuk kepadanya.

"Tou-san..."

"Ini permintaan dari Sasuke, yah walaupun jika ia tidak minta pun aku akan tetap meliburkanmu. Kau tahu sendiri kan jika Kaa-san mu itu akan menolak semua misi jika sebelumnya ia belum melihatmu sampai di Konoha dengan selamat."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" sentak Menma tiba-tiba. "Sebentar lagi umurku enam belas tahun. Luka dalam misi juga hal yang biasa kan? Aku bukan orang sesempurna Tou-san dan Kaa-san!"

"Hei.. hei.. hei..." Naruto mengusap rambut Menma lalu menekannya, membuat sang anak sedikit menunduk karena perbuatannya. "Semua orang tua di dunia ini akan selalu merasa khawatir jika anaknya menjalankan misi, mau bahaya atau tidak. Kau akan merasakannya jika kau memiliki anak nanti."

"Tapi Tou-san~ Aku merasa bosan jika harus berdiam diri di dalam rumah tanpa melakukan apapun~" rajuk Menma sekali lagi.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Menma lalu memasang wajah berfikir. "Umm... Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu misi yang sangat penting, yang sangat cocok sekali di lakukan oleh orang keras kepala sepertimu."

Ucapan Naruto membuat hati Menma berbunga-bunga. Ia dengan antusias mengangguk-anggukan kepala, "Apa Tou-san? Apa misinya?"

Pria berambut pirang itu menyeringai senang lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Karena kau sudah melewati satu hari bebas misimu, jadi sisa liburmu tinggal dua hari. Jadi... Aku memerintahmu untuk membersihkan rumah ini sampai ke gudang dan juga setidaknya menolong orang desa lebih dari sepuluh orang. Yak! Itu misimu!" ujarnya dengan bangga.

Sang anak hanya bisa melongo mendengar misi yang di berikan sang Ayah untuknya. "A-Apa?"

"Ini adalah misi ranking C plus untukmu." Lanjut Naruto lagi. Terlihat sekali jika mengada-ngada, namun soal misi, ia memang benar-benar menyuruh Menma melakukan hal itu. Dari pada pemuda itu rewel nggak jelas.

"Kok misi seperti itu sih? Aku sudah Chunin Tou-san!"

"Ehem!" Naruto berdehem sedikit lalu melipat kedua tangannya. "Kata siapa Chunin harus melalu mendapatkan misi yang mengancam nyawa. Eits! Jangan salah juga sih, membersihkan rumah ini juga sangat berat, apalagi gudangnya. Menolong orang lain juga tidak salah kan? Kakashi-sensei saja suka sekali menolong orang yang kesusahan – Walaupun akhirnya telat juga – padahal dia adalan mantan Ketua ANBU. Masa' kau yang hanya seorang Chunin saja tidak mau." Ujarnya mengompori Menma.

"Hah.." Menma memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik-baik... Aku akan melaksanakan misi yang kau tugaskan, Nanadaime-sama." Ujarnya dengan nada malas.

Naruto tersenyum senang lalu kembali mengacak-acak rambut Menma. "Nah gitu baru jagoanku!"

"Onigiri?"

"Aku tadi sudah membelikanmu Onigiri. Aku harus segera berangkat!" Naruto berjalan dengan santai sesudah ia menyiapkan 3 onigiri kepada Menma. Rutinitas ini biasa ia lakukan jika Sasuke masih melangsungkan misi hingga berhari-hari. "..dan jangan lupa dengan misimu ya! Sebagai bukti jika kau sudah menolong orang yang kesusahan, kau harus minta mereka mencoret nama mereka di wajahmu. Lebih dari sepuluh orang, jangan sebelas orang atau aku akan menghukumu!"

Blamm!

Pintu depan pun tertutup dengan keras. Menma menghela nafasnya lalu menyantap onigirinya dengan sebal. Setelah ini ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah terlebih dahulu, lalu jika memungkinkan ia akan langsung membantu warga desa. Kediamannya ini tidak terlalu besar, sederhana sekali untuk ukuran rumah seorang Hokage yang paling di segani baik dalam maupun luar Konoha .

Dulu sekali saat ia masih di akademi, ia pernah terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 4 pagi, dan ia mendengar suara pelan dari luar kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat 'Kaa-san' nya itu telah terbangun dan dengan perlahan mengepel seluruh lantai di rumah ini. Itu lah kenapa saat ia bangun, semerbak wangi harum lah yang menyapanya di pagi hari. Setelah itu pun lelaki berusia 33 tahun itu masih memasak sarapan untuk keluarganya lalu berangkat pergi untuk misi.

Itulah kenapa ia sangat mengagumi sosok Uchiha Sasuke lebih dari apapun.

"Yosh!" Ia tersenyum percaya diri lalu berlari ke belakang untuk mengambil sapu atau apapun yang bisa membuat rumah ini sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari Kaa-san!"

Note: Sejak kecil Sasuke selalu menyuruh Menma memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Chici' karena menurutnya 'Kaa-san' terlihat perempuan sekali. Tetapi karena dasarnya Menma bandel dan selalu menggoda Sasuke dengan memanggilnya Kaa-san.

Kegiatan yang sudah ia lalui selama hampir 3 jam ini membuat tubuhnya merasa luar biasa lelah, baju putih dengan corak garis-garis biru telah di basahi oleh keringatnya. Padahal ia baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan menyapu dan mengepelnya, belum lagi membersihkan gudang, mencuci pakaian, dan sore nanti ia berniat untuk mencicil misi ayahnya yaitu menolong warga desa. Begini saja ia sudah kelelahan, bagaimana nantinya?

Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas lantai halaman belakang yang menghadap langsung ke arah kebun kecil dengan kolam ikan berukuran sedang lalu menidurkan dirinya.

Ia malu mengakuinya tetapi misi kali ini terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Kini ia bisa mengerti kenapa hampir seluruh ninja wanita akan memilih berhenti setelah menikah atau memiliki anak. Pekerjaan ini memang sangat berat dan mereka pun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan uang untuk hasil jerih payah mereka, tetapi mereka ikhlas dan selalu menjalaninya hingga mati nanti.

Wanita memang benar-benar hebat. Ia merasa menyesal pernah meledek teman perempuannya dengan sebutan wanita tidak berguna, yah walaupun hanya dalam hati saja sih.

[] "Tou-san dan Kaa-san... Siapa yang paling hebat?" tanyanya suatu ketika kepada Naruto yang baru saja pulang. Saat itu Sasuke sedang menjalankan sebuah misi, jadi hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah.

"Ummm... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto ganti pada Menma yang saat itu masih berusia 8 tahun, yang masih baru memasuki akademi 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Menma hanya penasaran karena teman-teman Menma selalu bercerita tentang kehebatan Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Jawab Menma polos. Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu menggendong Menma dan membawanya ke teras belakang, udara lebih sejuk di sana dan tepat sekali untuk sedikit bercerita.

"Kalau menurut Menma, lebih hebat Tou-san atau Kaa-san?"

Menma memasang wajah berpikir lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak tahu.

"Singkat saja. Kami sama-sama kuat, tidak ada yang lebih kuat di antara kami." Ujar Naruto dengan bahasa yang sebaik mungkin untuk bisa dicerna oleh pikiran Menma.

"Tetapi kan Tou-san seorang Hokage yang kata Konohamaru Nii-san adalah yang menghentikan perang dunia ke empat. Tou-san dengan jurus-jurus Tou-san yang sangat hebat menyerang musuh dan membuatnya meninggal."

"Itu Tou-san lakukan dengan Kaa-sanmu juga Menma. Lagi pula ini bukan waktunya kau mengetahui tentang perang besar itu. Tetapi yang pasti kami sama-sama kuat. Jika Kaa-san tidak kuat..." Naruto memelankan suaranya. "Mungkin kita tidak bisa melihat Kaa-san di sisi kita."

"Apa Tou-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau menurut Tou-san, kami sama-sama kuat. Jawaban ini tergantung Menma sendiri, tetapi lebih baik Menma tidak perlu memikirkannya berat-berat. Tidak ada manusia yang lemah di dunia ini, yang ada manusia dengan kelemahannya." []

"Kau menjalankan misi mu dengan bersungguh-sungguh Menma." Menma yang sedang menjemur pakaian sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sang Ayah yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tou-san... Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku." Desisnya kesal.

"Hahahaha Kau benar-benar serius hingga konsentrasimu hilang Menma. Itu sangat berbahaya loh.." kikik Naruto jenaka lalu menghampiri sang anak. "Cepat selesaikan menjemurnya lalu mandi, kita akan makan siang bersama-sama di Ichiraku."

Menma melonjak senang lalu dengan cepat menjemur pakaian miliknya dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

"Tunggu sebentar Tou-san!"

(*) (*)

(*) (*)

(*) (*)

"Keadaan Tou-san akhir-akhir ini memburuk." Ujar Ayame saat Naruto menanyakan akan ketidak hadiran Teuchi. Walaupu sekarang Teuchi tidak lagi memasak di dapur, tetapi biasanya pria paruh baya itu selalu duduk sembari melihat pelangganan-pelanggannya.

"Tetapi tenang saja, aku sudah bisa membuat ramen seenak Tousan. Ya kan Ayame-Chan~" ujar Kawako, suami dari Ayame.

"Iya-iya. Nah, silahkan dimakan, Naruto Menma." Ujar Ayame sembari tersenyum dengan manisnya. Bukannya ia tidak menghormati Naruto yang saat ini telah menjabat sebagai Hokage ke tujuh, tetapi Naruto sendiri lah yang menyuruh Ayame memanggilnya dengan biasa.

"Slurpp..."

Ayame memandang Ayah dan anak itu dengan senyum, ia adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung dapat melihat interaksi antara mereka berdua, se sibuk-sibuknya Naruto, ia pasti akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan sang anak jika Menma sedang bebas misi.

Naruto mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku harus segera pergi, ah ini uangnya Ayame Nee-Chan!" ia menyerahkan 3 lembar uang kertas kepada Ayame. Setelah itu ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

Ia menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada Menma sembari berkata. "Coret wajahmu dengan spidol ini ya! Dan spidol itu permanen, jadi kau tidak akan bisa menghapusnya sebelum aku meyetujuinya!"

Dan sang Hokage pirang itu pergi dengan cepatnya di sertai umpatan dari Menma.

Ayame dan Kawako terkikik geli melihat mereka berdua. "Apa kalian berdua sedang melakukan suatu permainan?"

Menma memanyunkan bibirnya dan melanjutkan makannya. "Misi yang sangat kekanakan dari seorang Hokage yang selalu di sebut-sebut sebagai pahlawan." Ujarnya sarkatis.

Pada akhirnya Menma memutuskan untuk mencicil misi yang di berikan Naruto dengan membantu pewaris Ramen Ichiraku itu mencuci mangkuk atau pun gelas-gelas.

Sepanjang perjalan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu berusaha untuk menutupi coretan hitam bertuliskan ICHIRAKU di dahinya dengan poni-poni rambutnya.

'Sialan!' rutuknya kesal.

Hari mulai menjelang malam dan Menma masih setia mempertahankan wajah kesalnya, sudah ada 5 coretan yang menghiasi wajahnya, walaupun ia sudah mendekam di dalam kamar mandi selama hampir setengah jam sesuai perkataan sang ayah, coretan itu tidak berhasil ia hilangkan.

"Saat kau menjadi jounin nanti, kau akan menghadapi misi yang lebih berat dari ini Menma." Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping Menma, mata birunya memandang sang anak dengan hangat.

"Jika kau masih saja mengeluh dengan misi yang aku perintahkan. Mungkin Uchiha Sasuke yang setiap hari selalu mempromosikan Uzumaki Menma sebagai ninja Jounin kepada Nanadaime Hokage akan merasa kecewa." Lanjutnya lalu beranjak dari sisi Menma.

()#..#.#.#.#.#.#..#()

"Obaasan, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ah Menma-sama, apa tidak apa-apa anda membantu saya?"

"Jangan memanggil begitu, jadi apa yang Obaasan perintahkan kepadaku? Aku akan menyanggupinya!"

"Ah... Bisakah Menma-sama mengangkut 10 karung beras ini kepada pengepul di pinggir desa? Ah sebelumnya maafkan saya Menma-sama, anda tidak per-"

"Ok! Tidak apa-apa Obaasan! Dan sekali lagi panggil aku Menma saja ya!"

"Terima kasih ya Menma. Kau benar-benar anak yang baik, Nanadaime-sama benar-benar berhasil mendidik anaknya sama seperti dirinya."

"Ahahahaha, anda benar. Ummm... Obaa-san, maukah kau menulis namamu di wajahku? Atau tanganku? Kakiku? Yang penting di anggota tubuhku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa coretan di wajah anda belum cukup?"

Menma meringis sembari tersenyum kaku, walaupun dalam hati ia selalu mengutuk orang-orang yang selalu bertanya kenapa mereka harus melakukan hal itu kepadanya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin anda menulis nama anda dengan spidol ini."

Wanita tua itu masih memandang Menma bingung namun tetap melakukan apa yang Menma minta. Ia menulis namanya di atas lengan kanan Menma.

"Arigatou Obaasan!" ujar Menma lalu mulai mengangkut dua karung langsung ke pengepul.

Hari sudah semakin panas, Menma yang baru saja selesai melakukan tugasnya yang ke 8 memutuskan untuk mendudukan diri dahulu di bawah pohon besar di pinggir desa. Semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks.

Ia harus segera menyelesaikan misinya hari ini juga, lebih dari sepuluh tetapi tidak boleh sebelas, jadi dua belas sih cukup. Tetapi ia berpikir sang Ayah akan merasa kecewa padanya jika melakukannya hanya segitu saja. Mungkin lima belas sudah sangat cukup untuk hari ini.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur di sana.

()#..#.#.#.#.#.#..#()

"Nanadaime-sama."

"Hm?"

"Mereka sudah datang."

"Suruh mereka masuk!"

"Baik."

Lelaki asisten dari Hokage itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas keluar dari ruangan Hokage dan beberapa detik kemudian muncullah 1 orang ANBU yang langsung saja berlutut di hadapan sang pemimpin.

"Bagaimana? Jelaskan dengan singkat."

"Misi berhasil dan berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada yang terluka."

Hokage pirang itu mendengarkan penjelasan bawahannya sembari membaca dokumen-dokumen yang semakin menumpuk saja di atas mejanya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kau boleh pergi!" perintahnya cepat. ANBU bertopeng elang itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menghilang dengan cepat dari hadapan Naruto.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian, ANBU itu kembali muncul melewati pintu lalu berdiri di hadapan meja Hokage. Ia membuka topengnya dan memandang sang Hokage dengan pandangan bertanya. "Berikan jawaban kepadaku kenapa Menma tidak ada di rumah? Kau tidak mengingkari perkataanmu kan?"

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu kepa-"

"Aku serius Naruto! Aku disini berbicara kepadamu sebagai orang tua Menma. Kau tidak memberikannya misi lagi kan?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan membacanya lalu memandang Sasuke yang setia memandangnya tajam. "Aku tidak memberikannya misi, aku hanya memberikannya sebuah tantangan di dalam desa dan karena sebelumnya ia selalu menginginkan misi dariku, jadi aku namakan aja misi untuk membohongiku. Tenang saja Sasuke, aku tidak mengingkari perkataanku."

Sasuke melunakkan pandangannya. "Jadi, tantangan apa yang kau berikan kepadanya?" tanyanya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri jika berkeliling desa dan jangan sampai Menma mengetahui jika kau sudah pulang." Naruto menyeringai jenaka lalu bangkit dari duduknya .

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti dan membiarkan tangan Naruto menyentuh perlahan pipi putihnya. Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke lalu menyuruh pria itu berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak berbohong kepadaku Sasuke." Ujar Naruto sembari memeluk pinggang kekasih abadinya itu. Naruto selalu tahu jika Sasuke berbohong, dengan menyentuh pipi kenyal sang 'istri' saja ia sudah bisa merasakannya. Ia sangat menyanyangi Sasuke dan Menma, jika ia orang yang sangat kejam, ia bahkan berniat membunuh orang yang membuat kedua orang yang paling di kasihinya itu terluka.

"Aku sama sekali tidak terluka, aku bukan orang yang lemah dobe..." bisik Sasuke pelan. Naruto tersenyum lalu membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan bibir miliknya, mereka berdua turut memejamkan matanya, menikmati desiran menyenangkan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan semenjak tiga hari yang lalu.

Ciuman itu semakin panas saat lidah Naruto mulai menginvasi rongga mulut sang Uchiha, menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga membuat Sasuke mendesah tertahan. Tangan Sasuke memeluk erat leher Naruto dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Enggg..." Sasuke kembali mengerang lirih saat merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bagian selatan tubuhnya. "Naru..."

"Ummm..." Naruto menaikkan pantat Sasuke ke atas meja, ciuman mereka masih terus berlangsung walaupun ada jeda sekian detik sebelum Naruto kembali meraup bibir pink itu.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke merutuk dalam hati saat tangan kasar Naruto mulai memasuki kaos hitamnya lalu mengelus putingnya yang mulai menegang. "Ja-jangan disini..." pintanya yang telah berada di ambang kenikmatan, di tambah lagi dengan tangan nakal Naruto lain yang mulai menyentuh lalu memijat barang pribadinya itu.

"Sudah-engg-cukup...Naruhhh..."

Naruto mengecupi leher jenjang Sasuke sembari melanjutkan kegiatan nakalnya. Suara desahan tertahan yang Sasuke suarakan membuat libidonya semakin bertambah.

"Naru-aku-sudahh... tidak..." Sasuke memeluk Naruto semakin erat, suaminya itu terlalu jahat hingga menggodanya sampai begini.

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti sayang?" Naruto berkata serak seraya memberi kissmark pada leher jenjang sang Uke. Membuat alunan melodi yang sangat disukainya itu kembali terdengar begitu menggairahkan.

Lelaki Uchiha itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua matanya tertutup erat, kepalanya telah terkulai lemas di pundak Naruto. Desakan itu tidak bisa ia keluarkan karena Naruto masih saja menggodanya. "Naru... Onegai..." pintanya pasrah. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika ada orang yang melihat kegiatan tidak senonoh ini, yang penting hasratnya segera tersalurkan.

Naruto menyeringai senang lalu menurunkan sedikit celana Sasuke sekaligus celana dalamnya, memperlihatkan benda milik Sasuke yang telah menegang. Ia mengelusnya perlahan lalu mulai memijatnya ujungnya.

"Sshhhh... Naruhhh... Ahhh..." Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang Narto berikan lebih kepadanya. "Le-bih-cepat.. ummm..."

Naruto kembali mencium bibir Sasuke yang mulai membengkak sembari memberikan sentuhan yang sangat disukai sang pasangan. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat merasakan jika sang 'istri' sebentar lagi akan sampai.

"Naru-Aku- Akuhh-Kelu-Ahhhhh..." Sasuke meredam teriakannya pada dada bidang Naruto saat cairan miliknya keluar, membasahi celana miliknya dan baju milik Naruto, serta lantai berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke sembari menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran cairan sperma Sasuke. Manis sekali- batinnya senang.

Brakkk!

"Hokage-sama! Ada ninja perampok yang berhasil memasuki Kono..." perkataan ninja Chunin itu terhenti saat melihat sang Hokage, "..ha."

Naruto yang masih memeluk Sasuke menenggokkan kepalanya dan melihat sang ninja Chunin dengan pandangan datar. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah berkata jika harus mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum menemuiku? Walaupun sepenting apapun masalahnya? Itu suatu bentuk dari kesopanan." Ujarnya dingin.

Ninja Chunin itu seketika gelagapan lalu menundukan kepalanya. "Maafkan saya Nanadaime-sama! Tapi ini informasi yang sangat penting dan mendadak sekali." Ujarnya sedikit ketakutan. Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari pada menganggu sang Kitsune yang sedang melakukan masa 'Kawin' nya.

"Aku mengerti, sekarang cepat pergi dan aku akan memenggal lehermu jika kau menceritakan ini semua kepada semua orang. Mengerti?!" ancam Naruto dengan maksud main-main, namun ninja itu sudah terlalu takut bahkan hanya dengan mendengar ucapannya.

"Ha'i Nanadaime-sama!" dan ninja Chunin itu segera pergi terbirit-birit keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

Naruto terkikik kecil melihat bawahannya yang baru saja ia kerjai. Mata birunya kembali memandang Sasuke yang ternyata telah tertidur di pelukannya.

Ia mencium puncak kepala sang Uchiha lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia harus segera menidurkan Sasuke di rumah sebelum ada lagi ninja-ninja yang berdatangan untuk menemuinya.

()#..#.#.#.#.#.#..#()

"Arigatou Menma..."

"Umm... Terima kasih juga untuk coretannya Jiisan..." ujar Menma lalu segera beranjak dari rumah Kakek yang baru saja ia bantu. Hari sudah semakin sore dan perutnya sudah keroncongan meminta di isi. Ia sudah menyelesaikan 'misi' dari sang Ayah sebanyak empat belas, yah tidak sesuai targetnya sih tetapi empat belas juga sudah cukup baginya. Ia benar-benar lelah.

"Kyyaaa!" Reflek ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu mencari sumber suara teriakan. Tanpa banyak berfikir, ia segera berlari menuju sumber suara teriakan yang sepertinya gadis tersebut.

Sesampainya ia di tepi sawah, ia melihat dua orang gadis yang ia perkirakan berusia 12 tahun tengah di kepung oleh lima orang lelaki dengan ikat kepala di dahinya. Menandakan jika kelima orang itu adalah seorang ninja.

"Cepat pergi dari kedua gadis itu!" teriaknya kemudian. Kelima orang itu kompak memandangnya dan memasang wajah songong.

"Ah... Ada satu korban lagi nih, tampangnya anak orang kaya nih, walaupun pftt... Banyak coretannya... Bwa...Ha.. Ha..!"

Menma memandang kelima orang itu geram lalu tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia segera melayangkan tinju kepada salah satu perampok itu. Namun karena pergerakannya sangat mudah dibaca, perampok itu berhasil menghindarinya dan melayangkan pukulan balasan tetapi masih bisa Menma tahan.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk menghancurkan kalian semua! Cepat pergi dari sini!" seru Menma kesal.

"Jangan banyak bicara bocah!"

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Menma masih-masihnya merutuki kesialannya. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini dan tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk melawan kelima perampok ini. Tidak! Ia masih bisa! Ia masih cukup kuat dan tenaga untuk menghajar kelima ninja perampok ini.

"Lebih baik kau cepat berikan harta-"

Buakkk

Ninja perampok itu terlempar cukup keras hingga membuat dahinya berdarah. Menma segera berlari ke arah kedua gadis itu seraya berkata, "Cepat lari dari sini!"

Kedua gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dengan cepat meraka pergi. Membuat kelima perampok itu geram melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah brengsek!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Menma menyeringai sinis lalu memandang mereka berlima dingin.

"Sudah 2 hari ini aku tidak menghajar orang, mungkin kalian bisa menjadi pelampiasanku..." Ia berjalan menghampiri mereka berlima sembari meregangkan jemari tangannya. Kedua matanya tertutup perlahan.

"Heh! Bocah ingusan sepertimu memang bisa apa hah?!"

"Mungkin..." Ia membuka kedua matanya, mereka berlima mendadak terkejut melihat perubahan dalam diri Menma. Seperti mengingatkan mereka pada seseorang di masa lalu. "Membuat kalian semua tertidur dan bermimpi sangat indah..."

Kelima orang itu seakan menjadi kaku saat melihat mata itu, mereka mulai berkeringat dingin hanya dengan melihat mata itu. Sharinggan.

"GYAAAAA!"

#o#o#o#

Setelah membawa mereka berlima langsung ke penjara. Ia segera beranjak pulang, tubuhnya sangat pegal sekali. Sesampainya di rumah nanti ia akan menyuruh Ayahnya untuk memijat seluruh badannya, peduli amat dengan status sang ayah sebagai Hokage.

Ia memasuki halaman rumahnya yang sudah terang, menandakan jika Naruto sudah pulang dan mungkin sedang mempersiapkan tenaga untuk menertawakannya.

Menma membuka pintu utama lalu menutupnya kembali, setelah melepaskan sepatu ninjanya, ia segera beranjak ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya. Naruto tidak akan marah jika ia makan malam sebelum mandi, jadi ia bisa santai tanpa harus mandi dulu, walaupun saat ini tubuhnya sudah sangat gerah.

"Cepat mandi atau tidak ada makan malam sama sekali untukmu Menma!" tubuhnya menegang dengan sempurna saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Suara Sasuke.

'Jadi Chici sudah pulang?'

Menma menekuk wajahnya lalu dengan cepat ia memasuki kamar mandi.

"Kau masih muda tetapi kenapa kau pikun sekali?! Handukmu belum kau ambil!" lagi-lagi Menma merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengambil handuknya lalu memasuki kamar mandi dengan malas, telinganya pun masih dapat mendengar suara kikikan kecil yang Sasuke suarakan saat melihatnya pulang penuh dengan coretan. Hokage sialan!

Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah selesai mandi dan telah berpakaian baju tidur dengan rapi dengan coretan hitam yang masih setia menempel di badannya . Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke meja makan lalu mendudukan dirinya di hadapan kedua orang tuanya yang telah duduk menunggunya.

"Aku sudah-"

"Kita bicarakan setelah makan malam." Sela Naruto lalu setelah mengucapkan selamat makan, ia mulai memakan kari pedas buatan sang istri tercinta.

Menma menghela nafas lalu mulai memakan makan malamnya dengan diam. Atau jika tidak ia akan mendapat sedikit 'Hadiah' dari sang Kaa-san.

"Jadi…" Menma meletakkan sendoknya lalu memandang Naruto dengan keseriusan. "Aku sudah berhasil menolong 14 orang dengan coretan, 2 tanpa coretan karena mereka hamper saja di rampok oleh ninja perampok. Misiku sudah selesai, besok kau harus benar-benar memberiku misi Nanadaime-sama."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Sudah kuduga kau yang akan menghabisi ninja perampok itu. Baik! Misimu selesai dengan sukses, banyak warga desa yang mengatakan kebaikanmu kepadaku. Aku yakin kau melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Jadi…." Mata birunya memandang mata hitam Sasuke, yang di pandang pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memandang Menma dengan pandangan…. Bangga?

Menma mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Ada apa?"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu berdiri di samping Menma, dengan cepat ia mengacak-acak rambut hitam sang anak sembari tersenyum bangga. "Selamat! Kau telah menjadi seorang Jounin Konoha!"

Mulut Menma menganga tidak percaya, apanya yang jadi Jounin? Siapa? Dia? Tetapi kenapa?

"Menjadi seorang Jounin itu tidak sama seperti saat kau akan menjadi seorang Chuunin. Hokage pun dapat menilai dari cara kerjamu, dan selama ini kau dapat melaksanakan dan memimpin suatu misi dengan baik. Di tambah lagi ide gilanya yang baru saja aku ketahu tadi.." ujar Sasuke lalu ikut berdiri di samping sang anak. Ia memandang Menma dengan penuh kebanggan, ia merasa senang dapat melihat anak yang telah ia dan Naruto besarkan bersama menjadi ninja yang sukses.

Tak kuasa menahan keharuannya, ia pun memeluk sang anak erat. "Selamat sayang…" ujarnya lembut dan Menma yakin itu adalah suara lembut pertama yang Menma dengar. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun membalas pelukan sang ibu tak kalah erat.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Chici… Tou-san…" ujarnya serak.

Naruto pun dengan penuh keharuan merangkul keduanya bagaikan sarang yang melindungi keduanya. Ia sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang, walaupun dahulu tak ada orang tua yang menyertai kehidupannya, Menma- anaknya tidak mengalami hal yang ia rasakan. Ia akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup hingga Menma dewasa nanti. Ia akan melindungi keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Aku puny aide yang bagus!" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, kedua orang berambut hitam itu kompak memanangnya.

"Untuk merayakan hari jadinya Menma sebagai ninja Jounin, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto dahulu?"

"Sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei! Tetapi wajahku…"

"Soal kostum kita bisa meminjam pada tukang fotonya, mumpung sekarang belum tutup. Ayo!" dan Naruto pun dengan paksa menyeret mereka berdua ke tempat foto dengan efek suara "TIDAKKKK!"

FINISH

OMAKE

"Ano.. Tou-san?"

"Hm?"

"Cepat hilangkan coretan di wajahku!"

"Hah? Kau tidak bias menghilangkannya? Aku pikir kau telah menghilangkan setelah foto tadi. Ambil minyak angin di kotak obat!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu spidol permanen Menma tapi masih bias di hilangin sama minyak angin! Ndeso kamu."

# Selesai dengan Gaje nya

Sebenarnya ini fic di buat untuk ikut event lomba yang di adain di Facebook. Berubung udah telat, jadi ya nggak apa-apa deh. #Maksudloe?

Di mohon untuk di review ya! Yang Gaje pun tidak apa-apa, tetapi sesuai perkataan saya di atas tadi, aku tidak menerima review seperti itu. Ini Fanfic dengan pair **NARUSASU! **Tuh udah aku tebelin plus underline, kalau masih belum ngerti juga ya kebangetan kan?

Arigatou Minna!

.

Uchiha Iggyland


End file.
